


Aw...Kids, No...

by Ironman_out_keele



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Bruce, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Clint Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Natasha Romanov, Nobody knows what to do, Peter Saves The Day, So does Pepper, So is Natasha, They are sassy little shits, They freak out, clint is a little shit, he looses Bucky Bear to Natasha, seriously, so does natasha, tony cries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we, the Avengers, encounters a green magician, the twerp (SUCK IT ROGERS!!!! I"M TELLING THE FUCK-) *LANGUAGE!!* (-ING STORY!!) decides to turn Banner, Tasha and Barton into children. This is how we try not to create a colossal fuck up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw...Kids, No...

**Author's Note:**

> I created outfits for when Clint, Natasha and Bruce turned into kids.... um... go ahead and check it out?  
> http://www.polyvore.com/aw..kids_no/set?id=186052519

Let's just say that Tony Stark's day today was total shit before the mayhem that surrounded Romanoff, Banner and Barton sprung up around 5 in the evening.

_First it started when on of my robots, Dummy, started to jerk around with arm swinging, knocking over many hard worked projects, most of them upgraded tech for my team, creating some fires and near explosions (damn the fucking arrows were almost done!!). Then I had to trip on that loose piece of sheet metal on the way to breakfast, scrapping both my foot and arms from falling on the ground (Cap blushed tomato red at my language when he walked up). Breakfast was okay until Barton threw syrup covered eggs at me, getting EVERYWHERE, such a pain in the ass to clean up and get it outta my hair. Cap accidentally bitch-slapped me in his lab (on Cap's defense, I did pop up outta nowhere, in the middle of Thor and Cap's conversation, equipped with LARGE expressive hand movements). Fury yelled at me for no reason (I created a new weapon for Tash, who accidentally tased Agent May...how? I don't know...). Then some green (like bright neon green) magic-wielder shit-head decided to pop up and create chaos, (I mean seriously, who turns The Statue of Liberty into a fucking replica of themselves or the Empire State Building into a Lego version of it?!) which leads them to the moment where Romanoff, Banner and Barton got hit by a sparkling blue ray shit (not even fucking joking, it's like glitter threw up on em!) turning them into kids (You heard me! KIDS!!!)_

But first, lets back up a bit beforehand.

-5 hours before hand-

"Okay, lets suit up!" Captain America hollered as he grabbed his shield and bolted to the quinjet with Banner, Clint, Stark, Natasha and Thor following.  
"SHIT!!" Clint yelped as he nearly tripped and brained himself on a wayward table while he was putting on his boots.

"Idiot" Natasha chuckled as she grabbed his arm and bodily shoved him in the jet.

-5 minutes later-

They landed to see a green man cackling while swinging his arms, which shot multi colored bolts, around. "Wha' the fuck is this shi'!" Clint groaned as he gestured to the man wildly. "I ain' no genius, bu' no human is green an' shoo'in' fuckin' rainbows outta 'is han's. Unless he's mu'an'... Tha's still fuckin' suicide to figh' 'im withou' some fuckin' shield or somethin'!!"

"Clint, you will be in no near vicinity of "the greenie", you shoot bows and arrows for Christ sake! We'd be more worried for Capsicle here getting hurt!" Tony argued back, only to be ignored and nearly slapped by a wayward hand. Natasha sighed and reached over to adjusted his hearing aids so that he could hear himself and the others.

"Clint, you're on the rooftop, you're going to be fine, just shoot and duck." Steve spoke as he clapped his hand on Clint's shoulder. "Alright everyone, you know the drill, attack the threat, protect the civilians and just don't die." Everyone dispersed quickly; Tony taking Clint to a nearby rooftop to shoot, Natasha and Steve went to the target while Bruce staying on the jet, being the medic until he needed to transform into Hulk.

-15 minutes later-

The fight stops. It surprisingly involved giant bunnies with laser eye, yeah... that's what everyone thought too. With Bruce in proper clothing and the evil (more like crazy) magician was tied up and smirking, which freaked Natasha, Clint and Bruce (they were assigned babysitting duty) out, the rest of the team went to medical. Or, in Tony's case, went to wait for SHIELD to pop up to collect "Greenie", because apparently the guy freaked him out too much. (More like Tony looked at the guy and went NOPE)

"You did not win, you never will never win, in fact, you act more like children...I wonder how you will feel when you relive your childhood injures..." The green guy cackled, the only warning Bruce, (who just started to pay attention) Natasha and Clint received before a greenish-purple cloud envelope them.

-.-.-.-.-

Tony and Steve came back with Fury only to see 3 small children practically swimming in the clothes that hanged from their frames, one was crying in the boy's arms. The magician was gone, leaving empty handcuffs hanging next to a chair.

"Well shit" Stark spoke before being slapped up and over the head by Steve and Fury.

"Ow! That hurt!" Tony whined. Receiving glares from Steve and Fury, he sighed. Looking up at the ceiling and then down at his de-aged teammates, he sighed again.

"Okay, so...Tweety Bird, Big Grinch and Red are now pip squeaks" Tony spoke as he stared and waved to the two very young boys and a baby girl. 

Steve looked in shock as both boys were talking over the girl, who napped on one of the boys' laps. He sat down on a chair that was in the room, scared he was going to collapse. One of them looked over at Steve and smiled before turning back to the conversation he had with the other.

The child had messy blond hair, a bit stood up on the back of his head, much like a cowlick. Freckles splashed across his face as he smiled to Bruce, which showed a gap in his teeth and a pair of dimples. The child had many bruises up and down his body, most of them looked like handprints, along with what were a few scrapes on his knees and quite a few cuts that looked like knife wounds everywhere else. It's as if someone took a knife and sliced the poor child's body up. He didn't look traumatized; in fact, he was chattering and laughing gently to Bruce as he softly ran his fingers through Natasha's curls, who happened to be resting peacefully on his lap with all the talking around her. He gingerly poked at the adult set of hearing aids in his ears with his left hand, which had bruises starting to show around the injury, so it wasn't long ago that he had received it, so either it was a sprain, or it was just a bruise. Steve hoped for the latter. 

Rubbing the back of his head as he listened to the heavy lisp in Clint's voice as he told a story to Bruce about a rabbit, Steve studied the other child. The small child, who looked like he was barely three, started to laugh, making both Steve and Tony smile softly. 

Bruce, with his wild chocolate curls, looked happier at that moment, talking to Clint, than before when he was an adult. The curls surrounded his small gaunt and abnormally pale face like a halo. A few freckles littered his pale face, with a pair of glasses being tipped awkwardly, as they were being held up with a small hand. Earlier, Bruce took off most of his clothes, leaving only a shirt, which pooled around his feet when he stood. Just like Clint, there were some handprint shaped bruises, along with cigarette burns, cuts and other shaped bruises littering his body. 

Peaking up at Tony with large brown eyes, the child glared at Tony when Tony stuck out his tongue and crossed his eye before flipping him the bird, leaving his glasses to tip comically across his face before he was able to fix them again.  
 "Bruce!" Steve yelped as he quickly look at the child in shock "that is very rude, say sorry." He spoke firmly as he gently pushed the child towards Tony.  
 "But Ste~eve," a small voice came from the brunet.

"No buts Bruce. Apologize and or you're going to go in the corner," Steve looked at the small boy, watching as the small child pouted before quietly say sorry. The young boy surprised Tony when he gave the billionaire a hug.

"What was that for squirt?" Tony asked gently. The boy looked up at Tony and cocked his head in confusion.

"Tha's how momma says we say sorry." Bruce explained before smiling, dimple popping out, before walking back to Clint, telling the blond boy about the one time he made cookies with his mom.

With a raised eyebrow, he looked at Tony, who was looking at Clint in thought.

Clint smiled at Steve and Tony in reassurance before turning back to Bruce and continued to run his fingers through Natasha's hair.

Fury grabbed Stark and started pulling him out of the room before telling Steve to take the kids to medical for a check-up. Steve watched them leave, chuckling as Tony complained about the paperwork he was going to have to do. Once the door closed behind Tony, he turned back to the children.

Bruce decided he wanted to look outside from the window instead of talking, so he politely told Clint before standing and walking over there. Clint watched Bruce walk over to the window, but not really seeing as he was deep in thought. He then looked over at Steve before he got up, carefully adjusting his hold on Natasha, and started walking towards Steve. He started to stumble, looking down and seeing what made him stumble (it was the pants and shoes) he kicked off his shoes and shimmed out of the pants. After being satisfied with what he was wearing, (large boxers and an oversize shirt) he continued walking towards Steve.

"Hi, um... 'scuse me... um... sir? Um... may I go to the bathroom?" Clint spoke quietly. He flinched and looked away when Steve shifted to stand up, leaving Steve angry at what their fathers did to them. Or caretakers, he really didn't know about Clint's or Bruce's past.

"Yeah... um...here, let me show you where it's at. Clint?" The boy holding the baby didn't respond. "Clint?!" Steve spoke louder, which lead to a set of hazel eyes peaking up under shaggy blond hair. There were tear tracks on the child's face, Steve's heart practically shattered at that moment. "It's okay, it's perfectly fine." Steve spoke softly as he kneeled in front of Clint, a hand of the child's shoulder. "Here, do you want me to take Natasha?" The small boy nodded as he handed over Natasha before sniffing and rubbing his eyes. 

"Bruce, do you want to go to the bathroom too?" Steve asked the child by the window, was looking at Clint and Steve in fright before snapping his head to Steve's face. Bruce nodded hesitantly before slowly walking over to him.

"Alright," Steve spoke calmly, mentally tapping his inner rage down before continuing. "Once we're done, lets go see if we can find some proper clothes for you guys and check into medical, to see if you're healthy and...you know, not battered like me" Steve spoke softly as he led the children to the bathrooms; this statement was followed by a squeak and a snort from the boys. Walking over there, Steve noticed that Clint had abandoned the boxers, showing even more bruises all over him, along with him gingerly holding his right hand which lead to Steve to think that the sprained wrist possibility seems mire fitting. Sighing, he looked down at Natasha, hoping not to see any injuries on her small form.

She was a tiny thing, just like the boys, but not so much like himself, with a head full of wild curls, much like Bruce's only red. Rosy cheeks on porcelain skin with a little nose peaking up at him out of the cat suit Natasha wore. You couldn't even see her hands and feet! Steve chuckled on how tiny she looked in the thing before thinking about the boys in front of him.

Steve wondered when these injures started for these two children, and when they stopped. Who were the abusers? Was it just their father? Or were there others? At that point in Steve's train of thought, they already hit the bathroom and were on their way to medical.

Steve sighed as he hoped that the children are alright and healthy after the medical examination. He also hoped that little Clint didn't hate doctors as much and regular Clint, otherwise it's going to be hell for the next half hour or so.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kudos and comments :) please review and like?


End file.
